


Snake Pit

by neverminetohold



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slash, Torture, True Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Room 101. All or nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Pit

Mother Base, Seychelles Waters  
"Room 101", Level 1, Warehouse 01, Command Platform

  
  
Venom wiped his hands on a rag that was already soaked with blood, then tossed it aside. Knowing exactly who they were dealing with, they had wasted no time with truth serum. - By necessity, things had gotten ugly fast.  
  
"He certainly lived up to his reputation," Miller commented from where he sat, voice hard and flat as it echoed along the metal hull. On the table before him, two Tornado-6 gleamed in the beam of an overhead light. "We got nothing."  
  
Venom watched him stand, his slow progress across the room. Listened to the rhythmic impact of his crutch, the in step drag-and-shuffle noise of his prosthetic foot, until Miller stopped to stand beside him. His trench coat smelled of last night: stale cigar smoke; a nice contrast against the backdrop of congealing body fluids.  
  
"We got enough," Venom pointed out with a careless shrug. "We know he'll build his own version of 'Outer Heaven.' It also stands to reason that he used my old ID. - At least for a time."  
  
"You're right. We'll flush him out." Taking in the sight before him, Miller's smile turned grim. "For this, he might even save us the trouble and come to us."  
  
Maybe he will, Venom thought, and a thrill of anticipation rushed down along his spine. He reached out to close Ocelot's dull blue eyes with more care than a spy and traitor deserved.  
  
He had done the same for many of his fallen MSF comrades in the past, back when he had been known to most simply as 'the Medic.' It was habit, one so ingrained that he had retained it, despite his core personality having been wiped clean. At this point, it was hard to tell them apart, the last genuine traces left of him, and all that he had been programmed with via hypnotherapy. - A neat data packet labeled 'Big Boss,' uploaded straight into his brain, and to hell with what he had learned was impossible, back in medical school. And yet, despite all precautions taken, despite Ocelot being at hand to reinforce the planted suggestions, their paths had split and deviated.  
  
Thanks to the past and dream he shared with Miller, he had managed to salvage bits and pieces, outgrown his role as a mere tool.  
  
Perhaps, had the Boss only asked, given him a choice, he would have agreed to go along with the plan... As things stood, calling the man he had once revered and been willing to die for a 'hypocrite' didn't quite cut it.  
  
Venom snapped out of his thoughts when Miller moved, the rustle of fabric sounding loud in the silence. He could see his eyes through the dark shades: ice-blue with clouded pupils.  
  
"Kaz. We need to tell them the truth. All of it."  
  
"The men will follow you. Just give the order." This close, Miller could grab him above the elbow without losing his crutch. "Boss."  
  
It was reassurance, an offer, and Venom didn't hesitate to pull him into a kiss. No use in doing things by halves; it was all or nothing.


End file.
